User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Episode 1 of S3!
LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Instead of having the same boring cast, I thought we should have a brand new cats *cast 11:01 DerpyandDawn (CAN THEY BE INTRODUCED VIA PLANE?) 11:01 TylerWebkinzFan (cats lol) 11:01 Coolboy87 (^) 11:02 Berryleaf Cat: Meow *scratches chris's face and runs off* 11:02 TheEpicDestroyer (OR BUS) Like TDWT 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : And here they come. *points above him to a plane in which they will jump off* 11:02 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Hi! AH! 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Please welcome Bridgette 11:02 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Bridgette! I'm coming! 11:02 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Hi, everyone 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Next we have Geoff 11:02 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) AHHHHHHHH! 11:02 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *squeals* Ehhh! 11:02 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : This looks... Uh... Fun... *Jumps* 11:02 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Knarly!! 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Sadie is back 11:02 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Geoff! 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : As well as Amy 11:02 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Growls* SCREW YOU, CHRIS! Bottle it, Eva! BOTTLE IT! *Jumps* 11:02 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Hi! 11:02 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Hey Chris what's up 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Eva (chris) : Mike... 11:03 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *hits ground* 11:03 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *flips out of plane 11:03 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Whoa 11:03 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : WOO HOO 11:03 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Hits the ground, drools at Al* Wooow... 11:03 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : There is no way I am about ta....(falls out of plane and screams) 11:03 Finnmcmissilecar Sup Geoff 11:03 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : (chris) : Brick, Alejandro, and Anne Maria (LOL) 11:03 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Sup Anne Maria 11:03 Coolboy87 (Eva) *Hits herself* Snap out of it. But wow, is he. SHUSH. 11:03 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *reaches the ground* Yay! 11:03 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Lands carefully* Wow this looks- *Brick lands on Amy* Ow! 11:03 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : We also have Staci 11:03 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *lands on Geoff, perfect landing 11:03 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : It is on. SHA-BAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM (jumps in the air with his knuckles out for a punch) 11:03 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Hi Staci 11:03 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : you okay m'dam 11:04 DerpyandDawn (Harold) : GOSH! *Jumps* 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : LIGHTNING 11:04 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *knocks Alejandro away* 11:04 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *laughs at Geoff and Alejandro* 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : AND HAROLD 11:04 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *glares at Alejandro* 11:04 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : I am fine! My name is Amy 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : We also have Trent 11:04 Whatsit88 Does anyone like Total Drama yuri? I do 11:04 Berryleaf (Trent) Try to have good landing, guys. Heh. (Trent) *trips* 11:04 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (falls on Amy) My bad. 11:04 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Hi Harold you wanna hang out 11:04 DerpyandDawn (SOMEONE BE MEAN TO AMY) 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Brick MvArther here 11:04 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *thumbs up to Harold* 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! *McArther 11:04 Berryleaf (Trent) AHHHHH 11:04 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Ow! Again? 11:04 Berryleaf *Trent falls and lands on the pavement hard* 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Welcome campers 11:04 Finnmcmissilecar *thumbs up to Harold same as Geoff* 11:04 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : Oh no., I am in a season with MIKE? You couldn't ave done a betta job with da casting? 11:05 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Trent? You ok? 11:05 Berryleaf (Trent) Yeah, thanks 11:05 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Wow this is so cool! *falls out the plane* Mike!!! 11:05 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : As you can see we are back at Wawankawa Island 11:05 DerpyandDawn (Harold) : *Lands on Amy* Gosh Cheerleader Move! 11:05 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Ohh, and Zoey 11:05 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *pushes Lightning* Move! *runs to Amy* You okay? 11:05 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Didn't it get destroyed, dude? 11:05 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) It's okay Zoey 11:05 Whatsit88 (gwen) *makes out with (courtney) * 11:05 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *conf* No Heather means no problem, there's no one who stands a chance 11:05 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : You got Wendly-lookalike too? UGH 11:05 Whatsit88 :D 11:05 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Is this just a Wawanakwa replica? 11:05 Berryleaf (Trent) Wawanakwa? I thought that blew up. 11:05 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : No. This season, we are taking the skys again 11:05 Whatsit88 my dream xD 11:05 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) We're staying here 11:05 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) Whatsit (Stop) You're not in this episode. You have been warned 11:05 Whatsit88 ok 11:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! DUN DUN DUN 11:06 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Hey! Stop landing on her! 11:06 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (confessional) Imma keep it together. I need to NOT punch Mike and Zoey in da face for all of their ish talk and humiliating me. 11:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! sorry RandomUsername256 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. 11:06 DuncanFanTD (ooc whatsit you are not in the season) 11:06 Whatsit88 oh 11:06 Berryleaf (Trent) Nice, for some reason I wasn't in that season the first time. 11:06 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I think one of us can 11:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : your challenge is look for your Passports that are everywhere on the Island., 11:06 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Uh... You are being nice to me? (CONF: No one really likes me since I bullied Samey... I am a bad person.. *Sighs*) 11:06 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *conf* I will show my sweet side for now. 11:06 Berryleaf (Trent) On the island? But the island is huge! 11:06 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : Thank god there is no Joseph.....I mean Jo here. And that toothpick Cameron is outta the way. Sha-BANG 11:06 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) But, this island is so....BIG! 11:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : You must bring them back to classic competitor Dave 11:06 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Confessional* Alright, this season! I have my head in the game! I will NOT get angry! And I will make alliances?! WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?! I AM SMART! SHUT UP! Breath....BREATH. 11:07 Berryleaf (Trent) I agree, Bridgette 11:07 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) I agree with bridgette 11:07 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) ; uMM Yea! 11:07 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Sadie, Brick wanna team up? 11:07 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) what do we do when we find the passports 11:07 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Hi Dave 11:07 Berryleaf (Trent) Ooh! Late to the party there, Geoff 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Sure 11:07 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Bridgette, wanna team up? 11:07 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Sure 11:07 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) : (confessional) This would almost be perfect..well you know if Anne Maria wasn't here. It should be fine though. 11:07 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Hi guys what's up 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : GO CAMPERS (brick) : Lets go. 11:07 Coolboy87 (eva) : *Grins* Ooh, my running skills? Should be easy I can cover so much. HEY! WAIT! I DIDN'T, ugh! *Eva runs* 11:07 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Let's go! 11:07 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I can do to find my passport 11:07 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (bolts and runs to look for passport) 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : *runs to the cabins* 11:07 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Good Luck 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! * (brick) 11:07 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Great! *Smiles* It is so good to have people who like me... *Nervously giggles* 11:07 Berryleaf (Trent) *runs* 11:07 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (does her makeup before she walks off) 11:08 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) sure thing, geoff 11:08 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *runs* 11:08 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) *runs* 11:08 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) *runs* 11:08 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *begins to run with Brick and Amy* 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Where is the Passports? 11:08 DerpyandDawn (Harold) : Ugh Stupid Cheerleader GOSH! 11:08 Berryleaf (Trent) *runs into Bridgette* Oof, sorry. 11:08 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Harold, dude, wanna team up? 11:08 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) *runs* 11:08 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *runs* 11:08 Berryleaf (Trent) *helps Bridgette up* 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : *looks under beds* Not here! 11:08 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : I think I see one! On that cliff! *Starts climbing* 11:08 Berryleaf (Trent) *runs into the forest* 11:08 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Geoff Can I join you 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : *follows Amy* 11:08 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) I'm checking the communal bathrooms, anyone else? 11:08 Berryleaf (Trent) *notices a tree* 11:08 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Looks behind* Heh. Easy. All are behind. *Eva totally runs past her passport* Should be here somewhere. Maybe, ahead! 11:08 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (looks in water for passport) Where is this dumb passport man? 11:08 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Climbs* 11:08 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Hmm? I wonder were it would be? 11:08 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) This challenge is so poorly structured. How are we going to figure out where to find anything? 11:09 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Climbs* 11:09 Berryleaf (Trent) Look to the left and you will find, another hint when instead you should look behind. 11:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : *clims* 11:09 Berryleaf ooc: be creative 11:09 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *begins to climb after Amy* 11:09 VeryUnknownFan (OOC) Maybe you can change it up/ 11:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! *climbs* JUST BE CREATIVE 11:09 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Fine, Mike 11:09 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) *walks into bathroom stall* 11:09 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Where can I find the passport it should be somewhere 11:09 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) EW! 11:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! LET UR IMAGINATION RUN FREE 11:09 DuncanFanTD (alejandro) *conf* it's time to make some alliances, but with who everyone is so easy to manipulate 11:09 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Yippee 11:09 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Climbs* I see it! *Grabs it* YES! 11:09 Berryleaf (Trent) *takes the next hint* Ha! It's not in the forest sucker-ah what gives! (Trent) *runs to the cabins* 11:09 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Good job Amy! 11:09 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Alright, Bridgette, Harold, Mike, let's go 11:09 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) I'm going in\ 11:09 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Me too 11:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Searchs the Main Hall. 11:10 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : I have an idea. Like Chris would be dumb enough to leave our passports here. (heads towards production room) 11:10 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Stupid Chris. Stupid show. Hmph, I see some weak links. Better speed up. *Eva stops* Actually, I need to look. *Eva looks* 11:10 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) There's a cave! Maybe its under a bear? 11:10 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Hey, I'm checking the bathrooms, you guys care to join? 11:10 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) If only we had a hint 11:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : I found one! 11:10 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) *runs in the main hall* 11:10 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Wait... What exactly is a passport... (CONF: I am kinda... Ditzy.... I uh never worked a day in my life* 11:10 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Maybe it's better if we split up? 11:10 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I'll check the kitchen 11:10 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *climbs to right and spots her and quickly grabs it* I got it! 11:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Wait its just Mikes 11:10 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Found one...in the toilet 11:10 Berryleaf (Trent) *looks under the cabin and there is another note* Look it the bathroom, right behind the broom 11:10 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) This episode will never end! 11:10 Berryleaf (Trent) *runs to the bathroom* 11:10 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Hey Brick you found one! 11:10 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Runs to Chris* 11:10 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Ew, ew, ew... 11:10 Berryleaf (Trent) Hey Bridgette 11:10 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *rolls bear over* *sees ticket* Woo-hoo! Got it! 11:10 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) *runs to Dave*\ 11:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : *picks up his passport* Yes 11:10 Berryleaf (Trent) *turns over broom* (Trent) *grabs passport* 11:11 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Here you are, Dave. 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : *gives passport to Dave* 11:11 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *conf* That Zoey girl seems to be nice. She just might be a threat* 11:11 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : *Gives to Chris* Hey! Looks like I win 11:11 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (comes out of the water soaking wet, and takes off shirt). Not a good idea man. Where could Lightning's passport be? 11:11 DuncanFanTD Ooc: welly that was way too fast 11:11 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *sees roaring bear* 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : There ya go Dave 11:11 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Runs back* I need to just ignore those weak links who cannot do a thing. Hmm, but, ah! 11:11 Berryleaf (Trent) *runs* 11:11 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Where is it yes I found one in the cabinet *runs to Dave* 11:11 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Here Dave. 11:11 Berryleaf (Trent) *gives passport to dave* 11:11 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) : *Looks in the refrigerator* 11:11 TylerWebkinzFan (dude this episode is never gonna end then) 11:11 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Uh, n-n-nice bear...? (Geoff) AhhH! 11:11 Coolboy87 (Eva) : I just want to be safe. I know how. *Grins* 11:11 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (runs into kitchen) 11:11 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *runs quick* 11:11 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Correct answer 11:11 Berryleaf (Trent) I hope I'm not too late (Trent) Geoff! Come join my team! 11:12 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Trips* Ack! My knee! 11:12 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Dave I brought the passport 11:12 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Come on, you three! 11:12 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *walks to find Al* *laughs* Sure is taking you a long time. 11:12 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Found it! I just hope Mike has one too! 11:12 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *finds passport in tree ahah 11:12 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (enters production room, and is awestruck) BADA BOOM baby. Now this is what I am talking about. Now all I need to do is look around (looks through a bunch of papers) 11:12 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Bridgette, Brick, Amy, Trent, and Sadie are all on team 1 11:12 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Gets up* My...ha! I see it! 11:12 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Here, take it, Dave! 11:12 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) YEAH! :d 11:12 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Good one 11:12 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) not for long Sadie 11:12 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Nooo! I want to be on a team with bridgette! (Geoff) Chris, I'll do anything! 11:12 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *laughs* Okay whatever. 11:12 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Geoff you're in team 2 11:12 Berryleaf (Trent) Sweet! 11:12 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *crosses finish line 11:12 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Snatches it up and runs to Dave, kinda slow* Ow! Dumb leg! * 11:12 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Geoff, if we merge, we'll team up for sure! 11:13 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : OH WAIT. I should go to where I crushed Cameron in Season 4 (runs to stadium) 11:13 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Dave! *Throws it in his face* There! 11:13 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) I can't wait that long, Bridgette!!! 11:13 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Congrats Mike you're in team 2 with Geoff and Eva 11:13 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : took you long along captain Pablo. I thoughy you would be finish before me 11:13 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) *runs out of the main hall* 11:13 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) It's only like 8 episodes away, right? 11:13 Coolboy87 (Eva) : And not Alejandro? 11:13 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Yupp 11:13 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Cool! Hey Bridgette! 11:13 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Weird, considering he passed just before me. 11:13 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Geoff, Alejandro, Eva, Mike, Zoey are team 2 11:13 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Hey Amy 11:13 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Oh, wow! 11:13 Berryleaf (supper, who can sub for me?) EpicLuna has joined the roleplay! 11:14 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *conf* Bridgette is nice too. She is a threat! 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! (izzy) : *gives passport to Dave* 11:14 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) Geoff is on a team with his worst enemies and Mike and Zoey. And here I was trying to make him friends with everyone 11:14 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) I'm waiting 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! LOL 11:14 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) I'm on a team with Alejandro? 11:14 DerpyandDawn (OOC) LOL 11:14 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) That jerk? 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Izzy is on Team 3 11:14 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Where's Harold? 11:14 Berryleaf (can some1 sub for me) 11:14 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (looks through stadium stuff and finds passport) WOOHOO. I GOT IT. (runs to Dave, and tackles him) Here it is Skinny boy. 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Lightning is on team 3 11:15 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Lightning congrats 11:15 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Bridgette. You nicey, nice little girl 11:15 EpicLuna (izzy) WHAT?!? A boy on my team? 11:15 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Hey Sadie 11:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : and Beth 11:15 Berryleaf ugh gtg some1 sub for me 11:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! BYE 11:15 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Hi Amy! 11:15 Coolboy87 (Eva) : COME ON! HURRY THIS UP! NOW! 11:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! I WILL 11:15 Berryleaf ok 11:15 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (looks through where Chris wrote where all the passports are). OHHHHHHHH. He put it near his makeup stuff. Shoulda thought of that myself (l;eaves production room) 11:15 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Breaths* Ugh! How long does this take?! 11:15 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Trent better 11:15 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : I wonder what we will be doing 11:15 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Me too 11:16 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) So, who do you think is going first? 11:16 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Confessional: I don't like Dave's nice act. Say what you will about my obsession with Bridgette. At least I wasn't obsessed with her so much that I tried to murder her. I'd never try to kill a dudette 11:16 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Conf* This getting less angry thing is gonna take some time! 11:16 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : HURRY UP CAMPERS 11:16 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : I wish it was you. 11:16 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : Yes SIR! *salutes* 11:16 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) The time is running out 11:16 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (walks to Chris' tent, and goes through his makeup to see her passport). Aww yeah. What a hot picture of me. (runs outside of tent and to Dave) Here it is. You might wanna keep it, since it is the only pretty girl you will ever get a pic of. 11:16 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Confessional: *sigh* team 1 could've been great to be on! Too bad 11:17 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Hey Alejandro! 11:17 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Chris, dude, I will seriously do anything 11:17 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I wonder you do Geoff 11:17 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Just to be on Team 1! 11:17 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : I'll swap teams with you Geoff Berryleaf just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. 11:17 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : As long as I am not on Red and Pencil God's team, I am fine. 11:17 DuncanFanTD (Ooc: there can be a team switch like tdwt) 11:17 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Really? Chris, please! 11:17 Izzynoah12 (ooc:ikr) 11:17 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Con: I think you you would but I know 11:17 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) There was even a team switch early on in TDWT 11:18 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Sure. 11:18 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Never Mind. Everyone else is on Team 3. Meaning Lightning, Izzy, Beth, Anne Maria, Harold, Staci, are team 3 11:18 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : YO CHRIS. Tell me what team I am on. 11:18 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Fine. Just stop ur whinning you baby 11:18 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I hope we made 11:18 VeryUnknownFan NVM 11:18 EpicLuna (izzy) YEAH! Only 2 boys on my team. *ay 11:18 DerpyandDawn (Harold) : -.- GOSH! 11:18 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) Oh sh** I forgot to do Staci 11:18 LlewellynIsAwesome! LOL 11:18 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Congrats you guys are on the team 11:18 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Yes! Bye Amy and Brick! *waves* 11:18 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) : (confessional) Awesome Team 2! My team seems...Uh...nice. 11:18 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Conf* My game plan is SOOO perfect! That person is so trustworthy and he is- Wait? I feel like I am missing something...probably not anything important.........I feel weird. I HATE THIS FEELING! WHY AM I YELLING? I am not even angry. 11:19 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Chris I have posted 11:19 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) But my great uncle Edward invented exploring. Before him people would die of boredom 11:19 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *walks over to her new team* 11:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : So, Team 1 is Brick, Bridgette, Amy, Geoff, and Trent. 11:19 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (confessional) I ain't on Mike and Zoey's team, but I am on a team full of ugly people. There is chatterbox, Glasses guy and girl. The only decent looking ones are Lightning and Izzy. 11:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Team 2 is, Alejandro, Eva, Sadie, Zoey, and Mike 11:19 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Chris wait Can I swap teams with Harold 11:19 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *Confessional* *sucks team* What's he talking about me being a baby? (Geoff) Thanks, Sadie *sucks thumb* 11:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : FINE BUT THATS IT 11:19 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Hey Bridgette 11:19 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) :No problem 11:19 TheEpicDestroyer I meant to say *sucks thumb* lol 11:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Mike is on Team 3 11:20 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Yay 11:20 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : No..NOOOOOO. Mike ain't on my team. You can't allow that. 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Harold is on Team 2 11:20 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Mike why would you want to swap teams? 11:20 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : You are the real loser Alejandro. 11:20 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Wait, aren't you that annoying little person from TDI? Ugh! You! 11:20 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) What's this?! Last team to arrive were up for elimination. 11:20 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : Now when I don't want Vito, NOW he wants to be with me? Ugh. 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome! ikr lol 11:20 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Because I have new team with me 11:20 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : IVE CHANGED EVA! *yells* 11:20 EpicLuna (izzy) OH good! Another boy! 11:20 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) loser.... It's not in my dictionary 11:21 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : So who loses Mr. Chris man. 11:21 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Confessional: No offense to Mike, but that hit on the head must have hurt his brain if we wants to be on the losing team up for elimination 11:21 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) except of course when I define you 11:21 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Yeah. You have gotten....*inhales* Way wprse. 11:21 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Oh really? 11:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Team 3 as a penalty for not compeleting the task. You will go to the Elimination Ceremony and vote someone off! 11:21 Coolboy87 *worse* 11:21 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) So what are the team names? 11:21 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I got this number 11:21 DerpyandDawn (Harold) : Oh Gosh! 11:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Harold ur on Team 2 11:21 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : Sweet! We aren't going to elimination 11:21 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Confessional: What the heck Mike? What the heck! 11:21 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Oh yeah! Shockingly....*Eva glances at her teammates* 11:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Team 1, you will hence be know as the Destroying Dragons 11:21 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Yeah 11:22 EpicLuna (ooc) I have no idea what happened so tell me what happened 11:22 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Dragons are radical! 11:22 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Confessional, groans* WHY? WHYYY? WHYYYY?! 11:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Team 2, you are the Outstanding Olympians 11:22 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Looks like we're getting first class, team! 11:22 Coolboy87 (Eva) : That fits me. Not sure about anyone else... 11:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : And Team 3, ur the Underdog Uncorns 11:22 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I like that 11:22 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) the team name does suit me 11:22 DerpyandDawn Uh 11:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Team 1, will have First Class 11:22 EpicLuna (izzy) At least not something boyish 11:23 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Of course it does han- *Eva turns away* Hmph, you wish. 11:23 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) yay! destroying dragons btw! 11:23 EpicLuna (OOC) SOMEBoyd pm me what happened 11:23 TylerWebkinzFan *ftw 11:23 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Yay! 11:23 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Now, campers decide who you gonna vote for. PM me ur votes 11:23 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Alejandro, a better name to suit you would be "The Doppelganging Deceiver" 11:23 LlewellynIsAwesome! *team 3 11:23 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *conf* time to work! 11:23 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I should work out 11:23 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Chris, do we get first class 11:23 LlewellynIsAwesome! (brick) : We won today. Good Job Soldiers *salutes his team* 11:23 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Hey, who do you think will get kicked off? (Eva) : *Conf* Kick them all off. Now. 11:24 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) *salutes Brick* 11:24 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Mike you know what I can give out 11:24 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Nope, ur in Economy class (chris) : Olympians 11:24 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : Yeah! Wait who is on the team again? 11:24 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Quit. Reminding us! 11:24 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I know 11:24 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) I'm up for elimination?! I knew my great great great grandfather shouldn't have invented Goodbyes 11:24 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : What is Dave still doing here. *grabs Dave and throws him off the flying plane* 11:25 Coolboy87 (Eva) : Can you follow? I'll help. 11:25 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Um, bye Dave... 11:25 Finnmcmissilecar (Dave) Bye Chris 11:25 Coolboy87 (OOC: So, after the episode happens what do we do, is it saved?) 11:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! we have three more 11:25 EpicLuna *two 11:26 Coolboy87 (Yeah, but how would you look back on the episodes when you want to do what they did.) 11:26 TheEpicDestroyer (Geoff) Confessional: Does that dude just not get fazed by anything? Did that bear hurt his brain 11:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! Mike, Beth, Lightning, Staci VOTE 11:27 EpicLuna )ooc) Beth isn't here 11:27 VeryUnknownFan (OOC): How many more votes need to be tallied up? 11:27 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) ... I voted 11:27 Coolboy87 (4) 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! nvm 11:27 VeryUnknownFan (OOC): Lightning already voted.... 11:27 EpicLuna (but beth is still in the game) 11:27 TheEpicDestroyer Welly, I voted 11:27 EpicLuna (i'll vote for both though) 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! I voted for Beth 11:28 EpicLuna (nvm) 11:28 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) I voted for Beth 11:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! MIKE VOTE ok 11:28 VeryUnknownFan (OOC): So ceremony time? 11:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! And I said I voted for Beth. As in Beth voted someone yea (chris) : Welcome campers. To the Elimination Ceremony (chris) : You nice and comfortable on those seats? 11:29 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (looking at Mike) Absolutely. 11:29 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) Confessional: I know that I'm going home first. My great great granduncle invented losing. Before him people would either Win or not Win at all *sobs* What a bad creation "losing" was 11:29 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Thanks Anne Maria Semaj617 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. 11:30 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *conf* I hope Beth goes home tonight! I had some convincing to do offscreen. 11:30 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : (looks at Anne Maria) Sure enjoying the view. 11:30 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) Wow. I thought I was a little dumb 11:30 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Conf* Why are people looking at each-other like that? Get a room! 11:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Well, by these votes I can say that Anne Maria, Izzy, Staci are safe with no votes! 11:31 EpicLuna (izzy) Awesome! 11:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : That leaves Mike, Beth and Lightning 11:31 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : (files her nails) Oh, thanks dolls. 11:31 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Oh boy 11:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Lightning is safe with only one vote 11:31 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) I am? Wow 11:31 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) *conf* clearly mike is going home 11:31 VeryUnknownFan (Lightning) : WOOHOO. Who voted for Lightning? 11:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Mike and Beth are in the Bottom 2. I wonder who's going home? (chris) : With 2 votes, the next person safe is.... 11:32 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Yawns, she yells from off screen* Just get on with it! No one cares! 11:32 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : Hurry it up old man. It is obvious who is a gona. 11:32 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) ... 11:32 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Beth I'll be out if it does 11:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : BETH! Sorry Mike ur out. 11:32 TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Zoey) Duhh! Like come on! Was he trying to get himself eliminated?!? 11:32 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *yells* Eva ! Shut it! 11:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : True Zoey 11:33 TylerWebkinzFan (Bridgette) Bye Mike\ 11:33 TheEpicDestroyer (Staci) Bye Mike 11:33 Finnmcmissilecar (Mike) Sorry guys it's time for good 11:33 Coolboy87 (Eva) : *Conf* Why was Sadie even at the ceremony? 11:33 VeryUnknownFan (AnneMaria) : Bye bye, Poor Zoey is gonna be all by herself..........if she lasts that long. 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : *grabs Mike and throws him off the plane* 11:33 DuncanFanTD (Alejandro) goodbye 11:33 TheEpicDestroyer (OOC) Chat is so slow for me 11:33 VeryUnknownFan (OOC): Refresh 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Wait, I forgot the Parachute! Oh well 11:33 DerpyandDawn (Amy) ; *Suprised* Wow Bye Mike... 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Thats one freak down (chris) : 14 more to go. *sighs* 11:34 EpicLuna (izzy) One boy less, a lot tmore to go. 11:34 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : You mean 15... 11:34 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : More like 15! 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : Stick around to see where we end up next time. AND DONT CORRECT ME 11:34 DerpyandDawn (Amy) : S-sorry Chris... 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : And see who will be flung out of the Plane next on (chris) : TOTAL (chris) : DRAMA (chris) : ROLEPLAY SEASON 3 11:34 Izzynoah12 (Sadie) : *glares at Chris* 11:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! (chris) : *glares at Sadie* You wanna go there! 11:35 Coolboy87 (Eva) : What a great episode! *Claps* Wow....boring.... 11:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! ENDS Category:Blog posts